Through The Murky Waters: Hero of War
by keenbeanz
Summary: But he was the first to offer him something, the first to say the word he had wanted to hear. 'Revenge.' Ares/Percy. Contains Mentions of Rape, Suicide and Violence. ONE SHOT


**Okay so this was requested by Clarrisse is best.**

**WARNING: contains mentions of Rape, Murder and suicide**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO **

**This kind of sucks but still I hope you enjoy.**

The boy staggered to his feet as scorch marks covered his body, cuts blistered his skin and bruises that were already forming, changed his skin tone to purple.

To Ares he was god among men.

His sword glistening in the hazy sun, as he traced along the broken ground. His heavy feet stepping over the remains of burnt and broken bodies.

His black hair matted with blood as he walked towards the god. His arms stiff almost as if they had been cut out of cardboard. But that was a necessity.

He was the _Hero of War_.

Ares watched in fascination as the boy looked up at him with cold eyes, the green no longer reflecting the sea, no; it was more like fire now, Greek fire.

"It has been done my lord." He bowed his armour crooked as he stood slowly.

Ares smiled in recognition as his arm wrapped around the teens shoulders. He almost growled when the boy stiffened at his touch, his breathing paused before returning. It was like this for many years.

Since that day.

Ares still remembers it the blistering hot summer's day. He watched the boy for close to an hour, his lean muscled body twisted in the sun as he frolicked with his girlfriend. The war god felt his muscles tighten as they embraced in the sun, their lips meeting as giggles escaped their friends throats.

'That should be me.' the god thought sourly.

But he had a plan to make the boy his and his alone.

His plan was simple, to create the perfect warrior, to make him his, to destroy everything the boy held dear and in the process create a world that would be suitable for his needs.

It started with the girl, the spawn of Athena, his knife to her throat as she left mount Olympus on her way to see Percy. He gave her credit for putting up a good fight, her body contorted as she fought against his strength her hand reaching for her knife as she sliced him with the blade. He grunted in annoyance before he drew the knife across her delicate throat a gasp escaped her lips as he dumped the broken body in the street.

"He is mine." The god hissed as he spat on the girls cold body.

Then it was his mother, she was his biggest regret, her sleeping body creating a soft effect on her skin as she slept under the moon. He knew why his Uncle fell for the mortal; her beauty could rival Aphrodite herself, but not her son. The knife hit her belly in an instant as she gasped, a fear in her eyes that was replaced with one of disbelief, her hands trying to rouse her husband.

Ares smirked at the woman.

"He won't wake from that kind of sleep." Ares chuckled. Blood stained the sheets as the life drained from her body.

The boy had cursed him, plagued him with thoughts of the two of them in a bed sheets tangled as sweat glistened bodies held each other.

The boy had no one, spending his days locked up in his cabin at camp, ignoring the knocks at the door as people wished him well.

Percy clung to dear life.

Ares had visited him, and felt a sharp pain of pity as he watched the boy, his black hair tousled and knotted, his shirt old and wrinkled his shorts in a similar condition, furniture broken from fits of rage as dried tear clung to his cheeks.

Ares walked up to the boy and looked into his eyes. Percy just sat there and ignored the god. He wasn't the first one to visit.

But he was the first to offer him something, the first to say the word he had wanted to hear.

'Revenge.'

The trained and fought as Percy grew stronger and more disciplined.

But it wasn't the boy he fell in love with. But it was better than nothing.

Their ghost chases filled Percy's mind as he struggled to hold on to his sanity. His mind became jumbled as he fought against himself.

The world becomes difficult and soon the only person he can talk to is Ares. The god looks down on him, yet secretly places him on a pedestal, a pedestal away from prying eyes that want to steal his Percy.

After a while only one thing made sense to the boy, one thing made life easy. Percy welcomed the blood lust the feeling of holding someone's life in the palm of his hands, the screams of anguish and pain soothed him.

Ares knew it was only a matter of time when his father disowned the poor boy, he became merciless his kills more violent as he kept his victims on the edge of life before giving them the final blow.

Monsters feared him as he scattered them into piles of golden dust.

That was when Ares claimed the boy, tears streamed down his face as he was taken, but Ares didn't care, he was his.

The boy weakened then his violence still unparallel but inside he could see the broken demigod he loved. But Ares was possessive and he was his.

It wasn't long until Percy found out, that was the day the god lost his hero.

"Fuck you!" Percy screeched as he slammed the door shut in the gods face, his muscles shaking as he uncapped riptide, his mind already made. The sounds of Ares slamming his fists on the door as he tried to get in did not change the boy's decision.

He wanted the boy alive.

He wanted to boy to love him like he did.

Percy stood with the blade to his gut; he watched curiously a tear never leaving his eyes. Ares remembered crying as he pulled the blade out of his lifeless body.

He lost his _hero_.

That was the first time Ares cried.

**Okay so review if you want me to do a pairing for you in this series. **

**But they will be dark and angsty and they have to involve Percy/God/Goddess pairing they can be major or minor gods.**

**So please review and tell me what you thought. **


End file.
